


Moonlight Walk

by Midnight_Blue33



Series: Moon & Sun [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alpha Derek, Bottom Isaac Lahey, F/M, Human Isaac Lahey, M/M, Mates, Mpreg Isaac, Omega Isaac, Phoenix Isaac, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Blue33/pseuds/Midnight_Blue33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Lahey is in an abusive relationship + his father is abusive towards him too.One night he decide's to go for a walk where he meets Derek Hale when his life is completely changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Man On The Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac gets raped + emotionaly and mentally abused. Allison is envious of Isaac and Isaac and Derek meet.

"Isaac...isaac... **ISAAC**!"Head turning sharply to his left to the face of his father and co-worker,Robbie."Yes dad" Isaac spoke softly back to the man."I'm going leave early for lunch ,Isaac and when I come back you better be done with this grave."Nodding his head he gulped as he noticed he was only touching ground."While I'm gone Robbie here is going to watch you"Isaac groaned at the thought of Robert looking at him.Robert nicknamed Robbie always looked at Isaac in a way and touched him inappropriately. 

"Hear that boy I'll be watching you." He spoke loudly at him drinking down his beer. Going back to his work he started digging in the land while Robbie expressed his love for beer by drinking two cans of beer and singing American Pie."Isaac you should work faster."Robbie yeld while he was sitting down on the lawn chair admiring Isaacs lean body."A growl was a reply as Isaac wipped the sweat from his forehead from the mid-day sun."I'm tired."This came as a whine to Robbie who only raised his eyebrow."You can take a break if you sit on my lap" Feeling smug Robbie gave a wolf smile "Nah I'm fine."

By 1:30 he was done with the grave and his father returned 10 minutes later. Allowing Isaac to only return home for work hard and to clean the house. Arriving hom he turned the TV on to _Teenage Wolf_ a really bad sci-fi tv show which he has gotten addicted to over the summer. _"Holden we can't do this anymore...if we...then Reid..."_ the main character Violet sobbed "If only that was the only problem in my life" Isaac sighed "picking between two people who love me." He said screaming into a pillow later as he saw the time deciding to make dinner then wash the dishes.Leaving for the kitchen he left the tv on. _"Vi we've tried to stop this and all the times we have tried it's never worked out"_

" **ISAAC!** what did I say about watching crap like this." His father spoke Mr. William Lahey.Isaac stood there cold and worringly wondered if he could say anything."You better hope that your food is good enough for me not kick the shit out of you." Gulping he served his father dinner first giving him the best of the dinner."Like a good bitch serving her husband only the best." Isaac winced as his father once again reffered to him as a bitch,calling him a female and implying that he is his father's bride.His father spoke to him like this after his mother left home.Forcing him to cook and clean after for his brother and father.

Sitting down at his seat across from his father he started to east his dinner.Finding that his cooking has gotten better over years of practice."What did you do when you came back Isaac."William demanded not really asking."The front tyre of my bike went flat so I had to wa-"interrupted by father" **WALK** who the fuck said you can fucking walk home"William yelled hitting his glass onto the floor.Moving closer to Isaac he yelled in his ear "Who the fuck told you that you could walk home!" Gulping Isaac moved slowly into his chair at his fathers' words."Tell me Isaac who the fuck said you could walk home!" Meek isaac replied "The front tyre of my bike is flat,I made sure not to interact with anyon-" SLAP! Isaac felt the sting of the first slap of the night.

Ears ringing his face was dazed looking at his father who he could not hear.Rough hands land on his pale neck pressing hard stoping the air which Isaac breaths from entering or leaving his body.His arms start moving hitting and scratching the body infront of his and flapping due to the need to breath.One scratch lead to his father droping him back to his seat,huffing and puffing air. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He cried these words to the man who stood like a statue.A hand lands on Isaac's head pulling on the brown curls."Ow" isaac whines as he is pulled from his chair to the floor by his hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scratch you." Voice wobbly as he was pulled down the basement stairs.Left on the dusty floor of the basement he heard chains drop to the floor,fear gripping him he kicked at clawed again at his father.Only to be kicked down and kicked repeatedly in the stomach."Why can't you be a good bitch a good _wife_ "Isaac winced ",but you better than your mother that's for sure." Body being lifted up and dropped into the freezer."Please let me out...please I'll be good I promise" Isaac yelled and his vision blurry from being put into the freezer once more. 

* * *

Drunken steps decended to the basement to retrieve Isaac from the freezer.Closer to the freezer he hears Isaac wailing for him to get him out of the freezer.Picking at the lock like always he hears Isaac,"Dad is that you?"Asking with hope that someone has called child protective services on his father."It's me son."Isaac breathed calmly as he heard the chains drop.The top pulled back as he was grabbed into a forceful kiss.Body trying to move away from the predators cold body."Isaac didn't you say you'll be _good_ that you will be _good for me_.

Huge hands move down on the pale boys body.Under the grey shirt touching soft pink nipples hard causing Isaac to scream.Head turning away to the left side."Just like your mother"Foreful hands moving to the front of the pants to feel no bulge and the back. To feel the glorious plump ass that always made anyone go crazy for Isaac.Jeans quickly taken off and underwear ripped his father swifty thrusted in to him."AHHhHH!" Isaac scream legs and arms moving trying to get away from this man.Attempted hits were thrawted and kicks stopped as the man thrusted into him hard again,again and again.

"ahhh" William sighed as he had cum releasing his son."Now you be a good girl and go back to your room." Leaving his Isaac alone on the cold floor crying and heaving. 

* * *

"Isaac are you done up there" his father yelled at him again. Isaac was dressed for school on this cold summer day.He had his scarf on,light grey cardigan,dark navy blue v-neck shirt underneath,dark blue jeans and nike shoes."Almost done just wait."Speaking loud enough so he can be heard by the man, Isaac is applying his makeup.He already applied to his neck and now the side of his face his father had slapped him on.The bruise isn't that bad he has had worse so he decides to put a little foundation on it only.Looking ready for school he gets his bag and goes downstairs. The car ride to school is always the same quiet while they listen to AM radio. During these rides he thinks of school and how he's far away from his father for 8 beautiful hours.

Parking away from the school he walks with his father watching him until he makes it in the school propoerty. First step in he see's the car drive away. By the second Daniel Lingmann his _'boyfriend'_ comes to trying to kiss him.Which Isaac moves away for, which most of the school would see it as Isaac _teasing_ Daniel.

Isaac realising his mistake allowed Daniel to kiss him even though all he wants to do is run for the mountains and wash himself for days until his clean,spotless."Thank you honey" Daniel said voice deep,dark and sinister.A false smile is what he gives Daniel who roughly takes him to their group of swimmers.

* * *

"You know if you stare too long your eyes will be stuck like that."Words that ended her look at the couple of Daniel Lingmann and Isaac Lahey.The schools' favorite and only long lasting couple."I wasn't starring I was just...observing."Her strawberry blonde best friend examined her quickly."Yea you observed them the way I look at Jackson." "Fine I was just wondering how they've lasted that long together."

"Oh honey" feeling bad that her best friend and boyfriend,Scott McCall broke up."I know we weren't a normal couple I mean a hunter and wolf and that there is so many bad things in Beacon Hills,but I wonder why couldn't be like them.I mean Daniel walks Isaac to class even though he gets late for his own." A watery laugh came out of her mouth."Allison...",pouting at her friend she worried for her."No I'm fine,I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." 

* * *

Isaac sighed when he finally got back from school.Away from Daniel,but back to his fathers' iron fist.He saw a note on the fridge. _Isaac, I'm gonna be gone tonight._ A smile formed on his pale lips. Extactic he went to shower humming a tone his father no longer let him sing.He decided to go out to the train tracks where he could go with no one seeing him.Packed for his little trip he walked to the old train track covered with grass all over.Unpacking his blanket and laying down he napped.,though he thought he saw someone.Someone with really green eyes and thick eyebrows,this person looked a lot like Camdens' friend ,Derek Hale.


	2. Huston are you there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is a little creepy here ,but he is like a mother hen in a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to update this after the week and weekend I had.It's short compared to the 1 chapter. BTW you guys should check out J Something. He's so hot and cute and he came to my school.AHhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! He's portugese btw and he can speak Xhosa:). Like I am still fangirling from seeing him.He sings for this South African music group called Micasa. You should totally check him out especially when he does covers like I can't listen to Once Dance ever again with Drakes' voice.J Somethings' voice sounds the same live(even better) and on the albums.

Daniel Liggman is...,Isaac thinks after one of his class mate asks how he is."He's a great boyfriend." He replies fake smile plastered on pale pink lips.The truth is Daniel is not a great boyfriend he is not even close to being considerd a good one. He's controling and very possesive of Isaac ever since the first day they met.Daniel back was shorter by an inch ,but still stood tall. With his curly corn wheat blonde hair and blazing grey eyes. Just by his looks he can suck a person in, the way he got Isaac sucked in.They started dating the second day of high school officialy being the longest couple to date at their school.

The bell rang shaking Isaac out of his thoughts.Packing his bags to find Daniel was waiting for him to get out of the class to go to _their_ table."How was english" Daniel asks he always asks the same question."It was okay our Ms.Lee wants us to write a poem about things we love the most." "So you'll write about me" _Nooooo!_ Isaac thinks he most definitly write about him."Duh obviously , who else do I love." There he goes again lying again to Daniel who now is pressing him tightly enough to cause bruises. 

"That's what I thought" whispering venomously words filled with the poisonous acid called conditional love.Walking hands forced together Isaac saw the group.Bea and Vivi with their curly baby blue and powder pink hair. Hair dyed different colours to not cause confusion of mixing the twins up.Gerald Linchenstiser mostly known as G who was getting a start on his Biology homework. Boomer an australian student checking himself out in one of his mirrors again.And Matt with brown hair and colourless green eyes already knowing of the latest news of the school"Say cheese" Matt said taking a picture of the couple."Late for photography club means I got the crappiest job of the week." Laughter errupted from the table. The table consisted mostly of swimmers while Matt is the only one who can't swim he did take pictures of the schools' legendary swimming team. 

These people besides Matt that Daniel and his father would allow to interact with only.Convesation was flowing at the table till the bell rang.Time for gym class.

* * *

Stiles Stilinski has a thing for paying attention to the smallest of details.No matter how small the detail is. So being Stiles he notices thing about Isaac Lahey more than his boyfriend does. Like how Isaac has female mannerisms.For example crossing his legs by putting his right leg over the left. Like today he noticed Isaac is wearing makeup once again. As Isaac carefully slides his shirt on missing the bruised cheek.Stiles wants to speak... to say something ,but he can't.As whenever he tries to approach Isaac words leave him and Daniels' predatory eyes make his territory known.

"Stiles you coming" he hears from his bestfriend Scott McCall a strong Alpha werewolf."Yeah just wait a minute." Slinding on his Star Wars shirt on for gym class.Jackson snorted "Really" looking back at Jackson with one eyebrow cocked up "I had no other shirt to wear" nonchalant. Truthfuly Stiles has other shirts ,but he wore this in tribute to the time he got the guys to watch Star Wars."I hope it's not dodgeball I've got bruises from last time."Danny spoke to Stiles who now are friends.Coach blasted the whistle.

* * *

Isaac was out at the train tracks playing lava ground. A childhood game he would play to beat the feeling of being lonely away.Imagining that the ground is lava he jumped side to side of the tracks.Eyes trailing his movement he looked back at Derek Hale. A friend of Cam who he had not seen in ages even when he did move back in to town. He looks older now different from when he last saw him.Body now jacked way different from the lean totally tanned boy he saw. He's shorter now,but that's because Isaac grew.Though Isaac doesn't feel taller just by being in Dereks' presence he feels like a little kid again 

"Hi there Isaac." 


	3. Pluto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a night of stuff going down.And Isaac ends up in the mental health facility Eichen House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow its been really long time since I've updated this. I've been trying to write this chapter for a while ,but nothing really suited it nor did the previous title suit this chapter.Anyways I'm gonna stop here so you can read this chapter.

A rough hand wrapped itself around a slender neck. A color contrast of tan and porcelain as the father of Isaac Lahey is chocking his living child to death. Or to a state similiar to death Isaac sumed up.Not being able to scream as his father forced himself onto his son, Isaac crying crocodile tears. Attacking the overpowering man again,again and again. Hoping atleast one of his hits would hurt William.As the thrusts slowed down and go much deeper the hands tighten around the neck.Forcing any air around him to elude him for he can not breath."Oooh" he hears and his father cums in Isaac for the night slowly pulling away from him."There you done princess" Fingers brush away his tears,"Well be having a kid soon if we continue on like this, but daddy can't have a kid around if you continue acting like a bitch." Dark words spoke of the mans' deluded dream. 

Afraid Isaac wanted to speak, say his sorry for acting like a bitch. Though he could not finding than any reason he had would fall on deaf ears. "So for being a shitty bitch it's the freezer for you." Breathing in and out faster Isaac started crying again pleading silently to William."Princess...princess...princess calm down.You're lucky I'm only giving you a light punishment." _Light_ Isaac thought, _what does that mean_."Been hearing around town today that my boy, **my** boy is a fairy a fucking faggot!"Isaac sobing wracking his entire body heaving in and out at his father's words."Besides being a faggot that he is a whore of one seen that with my own eyes.First with Daniel and now Derek."

 _Its not like that_ he wants to scream as tears stream down his face."But I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt.Since I know my boy would never do this your going to stop contact with Daniel and stay the hell away from Derek Hale.You hear my proincess" Isaac nods fast as his chin is being held by those tanned hands."Now princess you're going to give daddy a big kiss." Leaning forward Isaac gave his unpredictable father a kiss on the lips. Only for William to further the kiss into a make forcing Isaac to endure the never ending kiss."Now be a good girl." Dark words were spoken as Isaac was dragged down the basement to his never ending doom."You be a good girl and I'll fetch you earlier." Isaac nods fast almost getting whiplash.

* * *

Seeing that it is almost time to let Isaac out of the freezer William thought for a while.Wondering about Isaac and what had he done for Isaac to be gay.Throwing the beer mug across the floor in anger,though Isaac is gay Will knows that his girl would never fall for him.Anger flaring up in his chest due to thoughts."Instead his busy whoring himself for Daniel and... Derek" mumbling his thoughts out loud. Looking again at the fire he breathed out,"the boy is just like his mother." Walking away from the flames he hears a creak from behind him he turns seeing a shadowded figure with blazing eyes come towards him slasing his skin wide open and in the few seconds of his life, William thought of Isaac.

_His Isaac_

* * *

[Next Scene]

A new deputy walks out of the crime scene face pale from seeing so much blood."Sheriff the corner is inside" he says looking down on the paved walkway."We'll be in there" Stiles says earning a dissaproving look from his father."When I come back you and your friends better be gone." Sheriff John Stilinski says knowing full well that this will make Stiles more interested in the scene."

"So we're still going"Danny asked still new to the boring towns supernatural side."We have to" Derek spoke the first time tonight."Whose house is this anyways" Lydia spoke looking down at the middle class home."Its the Lahey residence."Stepping inside the dark residence leaving the teens outside."How does he know this?"Lydia asked once more."Weren't his parents friends with the Laheys." Jackson replied but not a hundred percent certain of his answer.

Stepping into the crime scene secretly the teens see the living room in total chaos.Chairs ripped thrown across the room,broken glass on the floor,table flipped over and the recent family portrait fallen from the wall.Blood splattered the wooden floor far from the body.As they approached closer they saw it was Mr Lahey,former swimming coach.

Dead eyes wide open,face frozen in thought rather than fear."Looks like he was bitten" spoke a young deputy."So your saying it was an animal attack all the way over here." This crime did not make sense even though most things in Beacon Hills don't make sense.Stiles looked over at Derek who for some off reason is looking at a door.The floor soon grabed his attention once more as a line of blood from the body moved to the door.

Seeing Derek open the door Stiles followed him down.The cement stairs looked scraped and almost a red like colour only just faded out.The basement floor was empty,but a lone freezer was down stairs.It made a noise scaring Stiles half to death when a deputy came to join them."There's something inside the freezer." Derek said notifying the deputy to open it.Look hesitant she pops the top open pushing it back gasping at her findings.An extremly bruised and bloody Isaac Lahey laid inside the working freezer.Derek pulled Isaacs' body out as he can hear a heartbeat that might be dangerously low,but he's still alive.

"Sheriff found Isaac" the womans deep voice called loudly for Sheriff Stilinski.Footsteps descended downstairs as local police officers moved to the next 'scene'."He's still alive" Derek said to the sheriff."Someone call an ambulence in the mean while someone turn him over.Isaacs' frozen body turned earned a gasp from those downstairs.The back seemed to be worse than the front with,scrapped skin,blood frozen down his back and the blood around and in his anal region."Someone call Kris need to get the semen samples quickly." John spoke stunned by how this case seemed to have gotten worse.

* * *

[Next Scene]

"Wake up Isaac,its time to wake up" he heard someones rough and powerful voice.Its Daniel his boyfriend who he see's first thing after the freezer."Great babe now you're awake"said Daniel hand going through his blonde hair."Where am I?"Isaac spoke voice small and rough do to earlier treatment."Your in hospital babe" nochalantly as if the reason wasn't important "Your coming to stay at my house after this whole fiasco is done" he dictated making Isaac hug whatever object he was holding onto harder."Where is my father?" He spoke looking down at the fluffy object with one eye,Toff he remembers the stuffed bear his father got him.

Daniel didn't reply immediately speaking of something else."Where's my father?" He asked despreate now "where is he?" Panic rising in him as his breath shortned."Isaac, its not important to know where your father is, _princess_." Daniels body moved closer as he uttered the word _princess_ flashbacks from the start of the rape to now came flashing back. Tears flowed down his red cheeks ,fingers tried to wipe away them.

"Don't touch me" he muttered haunched over crying."Don't touch me" he repeated louder. Surprising Daniel as he was out of character."Come on now _princess_ " that word used once again,"Don't touch me" he yelled as he panicked heart monitor going crazy fast leading a nurse and doctor to get him out of the frenzy. Kicked out of the room Daniel heard the doctors outside speak of their patient."We can't keep him in here forever he has already had so many panic attacks and he almost attacked a nurse after telling her not to touch him."

"But he can't remember any of that" a doctor spoke "we'll have to send him to Eichen House"Both parties nodded and went their seperate ways.


	4. Major Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac in Eichen house where he gets 'special' visitors and the beast reappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't updated in a few months cause I had exams and I'm lazy af.

The clock he had been starring at it for a few minutes. It was the only bit of colour he saw from the dull grey,green and blues of Eichen house. A nice dark red almost blood like if you closely examined it. And Isaac has been closely examing it at the nurses request to see if he was here or _'there'_.Wherever _there_ was he would always see Camden,his father and parts of his mother.Parts cause he can't remember her face at actually its' usually covered by her face.But he see's Camden the most sometimes he looks like he was before other times he looks like he is now dead and missing a lot of flesh.

Turning his look at the man entering the cafeteria.Derek he remembers,a friend of Cams' walking to his table.Sighing he sat up properly hunching his shoulders just a bit."Isaac" his voice sounds calm."Hi Derek" Isaac says playing with his food."So Isaac...what have you been up to?"Derek asks with hesitation cautius to not let this meeting end up like the other failed attempts.Isaac looks up at him only for a few seconds blue eyes empty to return to his meal."You know Isaac if you tell me they'll let you out early.""I know"stunned is all Derek can be looking at the youth."Yet you don't want to get out of here" voice in disbelief that someone would willingly stay at the mad house.

"It's not that I do want to stay here"Isaacs raised his head"It's just I'm not ready to go out there yet"."So when do you think you'll be ready" to this Isaac shrugged and continued to eat his meal in silence.

* * *

[Next Scene]

"He doesn't want to get out is that what your telling me." Sheriff John Stilinkski said outloud to the room of people."Yep" green eyes tensely looking at the Sheriff."Well that's no good he's basically stopping his whole life because of his father." Sitting down frustrated at Isaac,but mostly at himself."Is there any way we can-""Can what we've tried everything."Bitting his anger he leans on the wall."So there is nothing we can do" asked the sheriff "All we do is be patient" 

* * *

[Next Scene]

Tonight was going to be the same for Isaac.He'd be force fed,the male nurse would force them all to sleep,then well Cam would come,but he'd never speak or move.He'd stand there in his uniform brown hair in a buzz cut style.He'd just look at him like he needed to know something like he was keeping a huge secret.But tonight proved to be different he actually ate the food by himself after not eating his lunch.

The male nurse wasn't here today so it was a female nurse that forced them to go to sleep.Closing his eyes he saw glowing red eyes and heard a growl.Looking down he saw a wolf he retreated backwards to only bump into someone.He turned his eyes to see Derek green eyes locked with the wolf.Fear etched his skin as Derek held him tightly as they fell down onto the wood land floor."Derek please move" he yelled at the dream as it held him tight not moving backwards as the wolf moved closer and closer to them.Stuggling he tried to wiggle himself free from Isaacs' grasp.

"God damn it Derek let me _go_ his voice broke.Hot tears ran fast from his eyes.The wolf came fast licking all of Isaacs' tears as Derek kissed one side of his neck.And in the moment wether real or not Isaac felt free like pain and hurt could not happen to him.The wolf steped back to stare at Derek green eyes communicating silently with red eyes.In that one moment he felt a burn to wake himself up.Drips of sweat plastered against his back.

Hand reaching for the right side of his shoulder where he felt slight indention and burn.Looking at his his door he saw Cam skin a little green and pink as if he was on a school play.Though this time he was different his finger was placed on his lips to keep queit yet he held his hand out for Isaac to follow him.Looking both ways at his door and seeing no nurses he exists his room and takes Cams' hand.They've walked for a while he figures as Cam takes him down a certain floor two levels down from his."Are we going anywhere particualr" he asks his older brother who freezes and gives him a glare and still holds up his finger to his mouth.

Breathing he heard a deep breathing.As they got closer to the boiler rooms.Cam stopped in between the door and hallway.Looking at Cam he was mystified as why he stopped before getting to ask he was pushed forward.Looking back at the apparition of his brother he was gone now.Moving forward he touched the wood decinding to look through the window.He could only see a little,but he saw a man probably in his early thirties.The man arched his back down as it looked like he was heaving heavily.Isaac confused as to why Cam told him to look forward.

Bloody red eyes peered back at him scaring Isaac as he feel back onto the floor hard.The door opened by itself as a claw came out reaching for Isaac.Isaac swiftly moving from the claw he _ran_.The only thing he knew to do in that moment was _run_.He ran past security and nurses which some chased after him.Once entering his room he locked it sliding down the door.Three people sat on his bed his brother,mother and father.All looking as if they are to reveal such a great secret to him.

"Derek Hale"

"Derek Hale"

"Derek Hale"

They said one after the other.He screamed at them all cursing their names.After this he spoke softly"All I wanna do is go home" before he passed out leaning on the door of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So aren't yall happy I updated.And Disaac will start properly next chappie so yeah.


	5. The man from Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac leaves Eichen house.Notices someting odd about Scott,Jackson,Boyd,Erica and especially Derek.And something happens to Isaac to again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekend update this fine Sunday morning.

Banging and screams could be heard by the werewolves unable to turn the sounds off they choose to ignore them.There's a constant tapping from an older man in an outdated ill fitting grey suit. As nurses rush from one area to Derek,Jackson,Scott and Stiiles wait for Isaac to come into the lobby of the building. Nurse,"Anyone her for Isaac Ezikel Lahey",the voice of the southern nurse could be heard across the room."I said Isaac Ezikel Lahey" she demanded as Derek walked fast to the counter."That would be me" Derek articulates as the women shuffles to get the documents for Isaacs release."Just need you to sign this" giving him a clipboard with a chewed pen attached to it. Derek walks over to the uncomfortable chairs that Stiles has extended his legs over.Giving Stiles a glare Derek moves Stiles legs and sits down answering the documents.

* * *

[Next Scene]

Isaac looks at the doctor as he lectures at him at the same monotone and boring voice."...Isaac when you go back to the world you'll be fine..hopefully..." The man continues as Isaac still feels sluggish from the tranquilizer they gave him.He feels his body being turned over and the stale air woosh against his bare ass."Okay Isaac lets see what this can do" says the boring voice that Isaac can barely register.As the doctors hand smooths over his ass lovingly as a needle is put into his ass.

He sorta feels the doctor jiggle his ass from one cheek to the other."You have such a beautiful body especially your bubble butt." The man says to Isaacs' right ear creating a silver line of saliva from the ear to his collar bone.Isaac is out of it the needle causing his ass to be numb and stopping his ability to think leaving him there like a porcelain doll open to anyone."A tube cap is taken off and a liquid like substance called lube is squeezed out."Just so beatiful," the man whispers "wanted you since you came here.' No response is given as Isaac is currently.to busy in his own mind that he can't register anything.

* * *

[ Next Scene]

Derek returns to the counter as he has finished the last page of the documents.The nurse looks over them fadt and gives him a small smile.She shoos Derek away to make a call to Dr.Goadro telling him that Isaac has been documented out.She calls Derek back and the other boys follow him. "He'll be out in a few minutes we just had some trouble with last night so the Dr.Goadro is checking up on him." She said muti-tasking stamping documents with approval and all.Stiles being the inqusitive person that he naturally is asks "What type of trouble?"Recieving glares from the others the nurse answers him,"Just something set him of that he wanted to leave here so we had to tranquilize him,he'll be a little sluggish when he comes here." She said going to another person at the counter.

"So he went crazy" Jackson said in his usual blunt self."No he didnt the lady said something set him off and his pribably fine now",Scott said defending Isaac from judgement by Jackson before he got to know Isaac."Just hold him for a second" spoke a monatone voice to Derek.As he turned his head he saw a dazed out Isaac."Where's his care taker?" Asked the man which to him looked like he could be Dr.Goadro.Going to Isaac he holds Isaac to stand upright as Scott and Jackson take his bags." Derek Hale you are the boys legal gaurdian?" Dr Goadro inquired surprised,but not to a great extent. "Excuse me for my rudeness", apologising for the question,"Anyways he might not be able to walk properly had to give him a needle so he doesn't get sick."The good doctor said before tyrning around and returning to the mefical ward.

* * *

[Next Scene]

The drive to Dereks' loft was drowsy for Isaac and strange for him as he slowly began to regain the ability to think. Firsf came with the fact they sorta smelled the same except for Stiles,but he smelled like all of them.It was Derek and Jackson who had a wood like scent and Scott had a smell that resmbled theirs,but didn't.Also that they had sharp senses to whatever is happening with Derek and his car when ut came to the robots.Scott holding all four bags to the upstairs loft while the elevators were closed due to mechanical work happening.And that when he got in Boyd or Erica(too drugged up to tell the difference) was able yo catch him before he would fall on his face. Well this what Isaac could gather on his firsthalf day here as he started to close his eyes when he saw a glint of Camden looking like he was from the night before. Giving him a devious smile and mouthing a word Isaac hadn't heard since he was a child.

"Phoenix"


	6. In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like major stuff happens and Peter is introduced. Isaac's mom's name is Adeline Caswell sounds fancy AF

"So how is he" Peter asked his nephew,Derek about the boy sleeping peacefully on the couch. "He's been a sleep so how would I know." Derek spoke some anger lingering in his words. "No need to be angry at me" peter said drinking his black coffee," You really should be angry at the Argents they're the ones who started all the mess. Closing his eyes and sighing in agreement,Derek moved closer to Isaac crouching down to him."You know he's different now" Peter said body supported by the wall. "And how would you know that?" Derek asked head turning eyebrows furrowed at Peter. "I went to visit him after...Laura" the air in the room was awkward as Peter mentioned the fallen alpha. "So anyways I know he recognized me,but it's was like he didn't know me from where. Coupled with the fact I got angry when he didn't know me my alpha side kicked in and he screamed." Derek now stood and paid full attention to Peter now. "He screamed,Isaac screamed" Derek chuckled like he didn't believe it ," the little boy who just giggled at my mother,your sister after he saw her tear a bear apart in her Alpha state."

"Key word Derek he was _little_ " Peter snarled at the younger." Whatever happened to Isaac to make him fear werewolves happened when were out of his life." Peter spoke back calmly as he folded his arms in front of his body."When did all of this become so complicated for him" Sighing Derek looked back at Isaac."The day Adeline married that tool,William." Derek wanted to laugh at Peter for his crush on Adeline Caswell the mother of Isaac Lahey."Well lucky for Isaac he took his mother's looks rather than his father's." "Now it all depends if he took more from his mother than his father." Peter said both pairs of eyes focused on Isaac.

* * *

[Next Scene]

Dr. Goadro was working in his dim lighted office going over medical reports of recent patients. He sighed leaning back down on to the chair. He took of his glasses and he thought of what had happened earlier that day. Of _Isaac Lahey_ He went into instant arousal. Deciding to indulge in his pleasure he took out his cock thinking about Isaac's bubble butt. He stroked his flesh coloured cock trying to get the feeling of a tight hole. The head a dark pink colour he teased the slit as a white like liquid leaked out. "Uhhh" he moaned as he felt pressure leave his body and soon white liquid shoot out his body and on to his desk. Getting up from his desk he moved to get a cleaning cloth when he returned he heard a growl and bright almost blinding blue eyes stared at him.

* * *

[Next Scene]

The sun rays got into his eye as he woke up. The arm of the body lying next to him pulling him closer. "Don't move" the voice mumbled. "I have school." Scott replied into the bodies chest. A hand moved into his hair stroking his sorta curly black hair holding tightly causing Scott to moan. "My beta" the mans voice said into Scott's ear. Scott keaned eyes closing at the stimulation. The arm moved the oversized grey jersey and headed to remove the black briefs. "Peter" Scott moaned the man's name aloud. "What darling" he replied kissing the boys neck. "My mom gonna come into my room, Peter" he said moaning in long breathes. "Only if you moan love" he said finding his target and stroking his betas' cock to full completion. Scott keaned holding onto Peter tightly as he felt the weight of the orgasm. "Ha" he breathed out after orgasm as Peter decided to play with his ass. "So big" Peter said voice smooth as he put Scott on top of him, "And still wet from last night."

He insisted two fingers into Scott's wet heat earing a moan as Scott slid fingers into his hair. "Ride them for Daddy darling. And Scott complied grinding into them trying to get them to reach the spot ,but Peter didn't allow it he wants Scott all wanton and needy. "Please...please" Scott begged at the older as he felt the begging of another orgasm. "Daddy" he moaned "pleee..assse" frustrated that Peter wouldn't allow him. "Now why should I darling. You have school and I've been doing all the work." Peter said giving a sly smile to the frustrated boy."But daddy" Scott replied in a cute and innocent manner,"I can always miss first period and I'll ride ya." Peter chuckled he always loved to see this side of Scott not the martyr,but the reckless and free teenager he is. "What about your mother." "She comes in at 11 and if she comes any earlier it's only because she needs to make lunch." Scott said moving closer to the Adonis body and putting his pert booty to the mans hung cock. "You do have an answer to everything. " Peter said allowing Scott to ride him. "Don't I always."Scott said plunging down on the cock feeling the exquisite burn.

Moving up slowly he went back down again as he felt that Peter's dick pressed into his prostate. "Ah" he sighed going up again and slamming back down to repeat the process. When he felt his thighs were getting shakes he decided to grind into Peter. And peter moaned at this making Scott smile as he loved hearing Peter moan. Peter finding Scott becoming Cocky decided to thrust into him and Scott whined when Peter wouldn't do it again. He grinded again trying to hit his prostate the same way Peter had ,but didn't find it satisfactory and Peter seeing his lovers face decided to change the game. Flipping them over he went straight into Scoot brutally causing the younger to moan loudly. He pushed inside fast and hard using werewolf strength and soon Scott and he were close to orgasm. Scott turned his face to the side giving access for Peter to bite and when he did he came all over them. His ass squeezing Peter's cock tightly caused him to errupte hot white semen dripping from his heat. 

* * *

[Next Scene]

"You sure you want to come today." Derek questioned again to the boy sitting next to him. "Yeah I mean if I don't then I'm prolonging whatever is supposed to happen and it'll just be worse." "Are you sure Isaac" , the wolf said his green eyes hiding the concern he had for the younger ," I could just get all the school work you missed and ask for teachers to give y-" Derek was interrupted by Isaac "Derek I need this" he said pleading to him,"I need something ordinary and mundane and school work is that and if anything arrives I'll go the nurses office and call you." Isaac said grabbing his new school bag. "Okay" Derek said not happy ,"But I want a text message every three periods and you promise me if you feel any anxiety you'll go to the nurses office." "Okay" he promised and Derek believed his blue eyes. "Have a good day at school" he said showing no emotions and returning to his normal facial expression.


	7. The Martian Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot goes on and the turn of relationships happened. And I sorta don't like Alison that much so things might happen to her soon or later.

Isaac hated attention despised before and after his father had started to abuse him. It didn't help that he was one the tallest people at the school so he often hunched back wearing a black hoodie. But that would not help today , he couldn't hide in to the comfort of the dark that a hoodie provides. Sighing he walked in head high and not paying attention to what his peers are saying/snickering about him as he passed them by. His false confidence only lasted as long as he went to the schools administrative office where even the teachers in their stopped whatever they were doing to look at him. 

This was mortifying to him so he decided to sit in the waiting area for the principal. The principal's secretary, Ms.Saltzman, was eyeing him up while typing into the computer. Ms.Salztzman spoke," Isaac Lahey the principal will see you in 5 minutes." Her voice cold void of any and all emotions and Isaac appreciated that. She went back to typing away on her computer. Isaac breathed out air that held all of his stress."Isaac Lahey the principal will see you now." Ms.Saltzman said and winked at him goodluck when he entered the office.

* * *

[Next Scene]  
The lunch bell had rung and for the first time that year Lydia could eat her lunch in the cafeteria rather than be somewhere off missing lunch time to save this sleep town. Opening her locker her ears heard a sound,it was faint and she could barely hear what was being said. So she decided to turn the corner where the voices spoke louder to see Isaac standing on the landing between the stairs. Her eyes bulged at him as the voices pounced in her hair saying his name over and over agian. From whispers to a shout. Holding her head in pain as she tried to stop her banshee nature, but failed miserably. Screeching at Isaac letting him unknowingly know his death was to come soon. Then she fainted onto the cold floors of her high school. Leaving Isaac petrified and he fleet the scene as Scott who happened to be close to the scene came time help Lydia to the nurses office. 


	8. Triggered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter was super short so I'm gonna update this fiction twice in a week. Actually I've updated most of my stories this week. So anyways Isaac gets triggered by Lydia scream remembering things about his mother. Scott gets scented and you'll finally have Derek and Isaac have a deep convo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked on this all day so please I expect Kudos and comments.

He rocked into himself in the empty class room. He couldn't handle this, he should've listened to Derek or Daniel or even his dad. His frustration building he hit a a table hard hurting his hand. If only he was a good girl, his fathers _princess_ then he wouldn't be in this situation. No one would know he was being raped, they wouldn't feel pity for him and wouldn't be sickened by him as it was the done by his father. But Isaac knew it was too late for things he could have done better, he'd learned that when his mother left them. She left home one day for some unknown reason and he'd never seen her since then.Yet for some reason he could...he could feel her. Not by presence,her soul better yet he could feel soul for years and then one day he could no longer feel it. The day he no longer felt her he wanted to cry, but couldn't he was in the 7th grade in middle school and being picked on a lot. So why make problems for himself so he kept that in hiding from others. 

He decided to cut school early leaving the school through the front gate to somewhere he hadn't been in a long while. Not the train tracks, not his old house there are too many bad memories that he could never call that place a home _ever_. He walked a far distance to a burned out building that barely could support itself if someone just touched it. He sat on the ground by it his memories of good happy times with the hale family.

[Next Scene]

Jackson stood in the nurses office with Erica and Scott watching as the nurse help Lydia. Stiles and Danny were scratching the School tapes looking for who Lydia screamed at. Boyd was busy informing Derek that Lydia screamed at somebody and that he hadn't seen Isaac the whole day. "Jackson" Boyd said ,"Did you see Isaac?" Jackson shook his head no and Boyd continued one with the conversation he was having with a pissed off Derek. Jackson just watched Lydia ,but for some reason he smelt a scent like sex or something his eyes crossed to Scott and Erica instantly meet his eyes knowing they'd figured out the same thing. "You had sex" Jackson said matter of factly to Scott who chocked on his water bottle. Luckily for them the nurse had left the room to get something. "No I di-" Scott didn't get to finish his sentence as Erica came closer to him and smelt him up close. "What are you doing" he cried out moving backwards. "You smell like sex" Erica said " And something a little stronger than that." 

"Stop that" he said and Erica smirked pulling back happy she'd freaked him out for a bit. "So who are you dating now" Jackson said knowing full well whose sent he could smell on Scott. "No one" said Scott trying to pay attention to Lydia. They didn't ask more questions ,but the two betas knew that Scott was seeing someone. Though one knew the identity and the other did not.

[Next Scene]

_Sunday morning was spent at the Hale house was always fun for young Isaac. He could play with Cora whenever Camden was busy talking with Derek. They'd often play power rangers, donkey or tag. They were playing tag at this current moment so deep in the woods. He was chasing Cora as she moved fast a little too fast for the four year old boy. He went to the clearing and found her nowhere he looked side ways not finding her anywhere. It was dark and he knew that night time was coming his mom,dad and Camden would be worried if he didn't come home. So he moved he decided to stop at the Clearing waiting for Cora to come back. "Cora" he said to the air. He was replied with silence as no response came to him. His eyes watered," this isn't funny Cora" he whined," I'm gonna go." He said turning back when he heard something crinkle on the leaves. "I'm gonna go" said a voice similar to his. Turning around he was met with an ashen body. It's eye sockets empty,his body ripped clothing and his bones sticking out."Stop it" he said to the creature and the creature copied him once more "Stop it" it said coming closer while Isaac walked slowly backwards._

_Isaac turned around and ran back to the Hale house. The thing screamed and chased after him uttering words that Isaac said in his own voice. "Help" he screamed out tears clouding his view. The thing screamed help too. Chasing him till he fell over a fallen branch of the big oak tree close yet still far away from the house. The thing walked steadily towards him it's mouth hanging open eyes glowing a haunting yellow. "Stop it" he cried ,"get back" he said moving backwards. The thing copied him once more walking to Isaac. Isaac let out a blood curling scream as the creature touched his skin. A growl came from the left side of the woods. The thing turned it's head to whatever had growled. Three wolves came out one with red eyes and white fur the other two having bright ,brilliant blue eyes. They growled together before attacking the creature. Isaac stood there watching the wolves. His eyes unknowing turning the colour purple._

_The wolves savagely attacked the beast. Tearing it apart limb from limb. Isaac cried out in laughter at the destruction of the beast. The wolf with blue eyes and black fur came towards him. It's head pulled towards him rubbing it's self on to his skin. Isaac scratched it fur and uttered the name,"Derek." The name of the mate he had chosen for life._

[Next Scene]

Derek got out of his car parked outside the burnt Hale house. He smelt the air following the scent in the direction that lead him to sleeping Isaac. Rolling his eyes he took of his leather jacket placing it behind Isaacs head. He laid next to Isaac and the teen hugged him. "You remember now" he asked looking up at the skies. "Only just a little." Derek sighed frustrated that Isaac couldn't remember much. "Then what do you remember?" "You saved me" he said voice a whisper, "You,Talia and Peter." He said now like he was finally understanding something. "He came for me" he said astonished,"And I didn't recognize him, his eyes were red bloody like and filled with so much anger. Derek watched him and waiting for the inevitable question that would come." I'm your my mate,aren't I?" He said stammering blue eyes shocked. "Why" he asked taking a long time to say. Derek grumbled at Isaac. "Why didn't I remember" he asked looking at Derek pleadingly.

"You couldn't sleep for days on end after that thing attacked you. You'd stay close to me" he said dully. "Your father and mother were upset about the incident so she wiped your memory of any or things you'd seen that was in a sense magical." Isaac looked at him stunned. "And you let that happen" he said slowly. "I couldn't do anything.My mother said you were theirs until your coming of age." "But she left and you didn't come back" Isaac said his soft blue eyes slowly turning purple. "After the house burnt down me and Laura left. Went searching for your mother to reverse whatever she did to you. We found her grave instead." The silence between them was long as they stared at each other. Isaac though wanted to cry as he'd confirmed the death of his mother. Derek hugged his mate and scented him cause Isaac to cry just a little. Isaac though apprehensive of the touch felt he couldn't let go the scent of his mate ,his alpha relaxing him. And they stayed like this until the sun set on the horizon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about Phoenix's is that their eyes turn purple and they usually find a mate when they're young. Isaac's mom did pick a mate,but didn't get with him.


End file.
